


A Night of Pure Heaven

by TruceForest



Category: South Park
Genre: Car Ride, M/M, Swing Set, date, drive, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruceForest/pseuds/TruceForest
Summary: Craig and Tweek decide to have a date at the park.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should make a part two when they get home or any other ideas.

    Tweek was on his to Craig's house. It was an unusually cold and breezy day outside, it was that time of year when it's autumn, but it feels like it's winter. Ever since the school had "decided" they were gay they had started feeling it themselves. Now they were actually a couple and did couply things like going to each other's houses. It honestly was kind of nerve wracking for Tweek, obviously many things were nerve wracking for Tweek, but this was a special kind of nerve wracking. Tweek had never felt this kind of way before. Yeah, he had felt the sweat beads dribble down his forehead, butterflies, sweaty palms, yah duh yah duh yah duh. This was different in a way Tweek couldn't pinpoint. In a way, he felt he didn't really need to know exactly what the emotion, some emotions are better kept a secret and some make better surprises. Guess Tweek will just have to wait and find out, contentment was something Tweek had very little knowledge in, but he was pretty sure this was it. Tweek made his way up the steps to the Tuckers chipped front door.

  
    He had made a mental note to tell Craig that his parents should consider repainting the door as he lifted his hand to knock. Since Tweek didn't know it would be so cold he was only wearing his usual thin green button up. Suddenly Tweek was pulled out of thought when Craig opened the door, the wind flashing through Tweek while Craig grabbed his right arm pulling him inside, the warmth engulfed Tweek like an unknown substance. Craig ran with Tweek upstairs to his bedroom, a room that had become where Tweek would spend a majority of his free time "Why did you pull me into your room so roughly, you do realize I'm not super human right?" Tweek asked. "Tweek you'll never guess what I found," Craig said jumping up and down with Tweek's hand in his own. Ok, Tweek was officially weirding out. Craig wasn't exactly Mr.Showmyemotions type of guy, it was really freaking out Tweek. It was a feeling Tweek hadn't felt in a long time. Whenever he and Craig first started dating Craig had helped him stop being so paranoid.

  
   Craig had convinced Tweek to eat more and drink less coffee. "What did you find that made you get so excited?" Tweek asked with genuine curiosity to Craig. "Yesterday I went down to the old park, you know the one at Gates street. Well anyway, I found a stream and it was nice, here look," Craig said showing Tweek the picture on his phone. "Wow that's really pretty," Tweek said. "I know... Which is why you should totally come with me tonight and spend the night here afterward," Craig said giving Tweek a small smile. "I don't know Craig..." Tweek said hesitantly. "Oh come on, just for tonight if you don't like you will never have to go again," Craig told Tweek practically begging. "I don't know, I don't think you care enough. I think you have to show me how bad you want it," Tweek said trying to hold in a giggle that was threatening to spew out. "Okay you asked for it," Craig said. "Wha," Tweek started, but never had the chance to finish.

  
    Before Tweek knew it he was lifted up in the air and threw over Craig's shoulder, flying through Craig's house. Craig had carried Tweek all the way to his blue, ford pick up truck. Yeah, Craig Tucker could be a country boy when he wanted to be. Craig dropped Tweek into the passenger seat and took the driver's seat himself. "That was so rude," Tweek said trying to look mad while trying to hold in a laugh. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Craig said turning on the truck and pulling out of the driveway. Craig drove while Tweek looked out the window enjoying the view while occasionally changing the song. Craig and Tweek had similar music tastes. The only difference between their tastes was Craig liked screamo and pop punk while Tweek enjoyed pop punk and indie. Obviously they both enjoyed other types of music as well, but for the most part, it was those three genres.

  
    At the moment the duo was chilling out to December by Neck Deep. After about a half an hour Craig's truck had come to a stop at the local gas station about three minutes away from the park. "Want anything?" Craig asked Tweek before going inside the gas station. "Could you get me a Dr. Pepper pretty please," Tweek said batting his decently lengthed eyelashes. "Of course babe," Craig said holding out the b and giving Tweek a quick peck on the cheek. Craig went in and paid for the gas, two Dr. Peppers, a pack of cigarettes, and a baby blue bic lighter. Craig made his way back to his car and gave Tweek his bottle and started up the truck and going to their final destination. After around two minutes or so they had made it. Craig parked, grabbed his crap and Tweek and himself made their way over to the dead grass that lay at the old abandoned park.  
The playground which had once been painted a once bright blue and yellow was now a dull, lifeless, chipped fragment of the old one. Even though it had never been as glorious as Tweek had once remembered it, it almost seemed better. Of course that might be the nostalgia playing a factor in his conclusion. Tweek and Craig had made their way over to the swing sets. There wasn't much thought into which ones to the choose considering there was only four or five that weren't broken. After sitting down on the swing, Craig pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lighter and lit one up. He brought it up to his pale pink, chapped lips. "You know you should really stop smoking, it is a really bad habit," Tweek said to Craig. Tweek hated it whenever Craig had picked up the habit. Secretly Tweek purposely did associate with McCormick because he was the one who had suggested Craig pick up a cigarette. Tweek knew it sounded cheesy, but he really did want to grow old with Craig and he would be damned if a stupid cancer stick was the reason for his planned to be soiled.

  
    "I know, but you know it's hard and I don't want to have to start wearing those stupid patches or dumb chewing gum," Craig said with a sigh. "Well it shouldn't matter if it helps," Tweek said giving a pout. Craig then threw the bud to the ground and stomped on it, Craig then finally started to actually swing. Soon Tweek followed suit and it seemed they were both high enough to jump to the moon. Instead, they landed on their butts. Tweek and Craig's serious expressions quickly disappeared from their faces and the pair started to laugh. With the air now cleared Craig and Tweek made their way to the small, blue park bench. "You know, we need more nights like this," Tweek said staring up at the beautifully lit sky. "Yeah, if everyone were this happy all the time we would have quite the universe," Craig said in reply. Tweek looked into Craig's eyes as if he blinked then Craig himself would disappear. Now that was a scary thought. Now that Tweek had Craig, he wouldn't dream of letting him go. "It is getting late, we should get going," Craig said grabbing his keys out of his stone washed, blue skinny jeans. Tweek had silently agreed with a nod of his head and headed towards the blue truck in pure bliss. Now this was Tweek's definition of heaven.


End file.
